We change to survive
by ciaza
Summary: Oliver Queen saw many things on the island, but there was a certain teenager he would never forget.. Now after not seeing each other in over an year their paths cross again, when some one from Lian Yu is after them both.. After Arrow season 1 and Alex Rider & Scorpia Rising. Name may change.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something that has been in my head since the Arrow season finale :P Are there more Alex + Arrow fans out there apart from me? :) **

Oliver Queen looked at the gravestone. It was beautiful, granite.

"May they rest in peace. Amen." The priest had just finished. Tommy and Malcolm Merlyn were buried side by side. Father and son in the same grave. It was sad.

Not many people showed up for the funeral. After all Malcolm Merlyn had been the cause of the destruction of the half of the city. Thea was there, crying. Oliver had Laurel clinging by his arm. She could barely stand. Apart from them there were only the media. Television cameras were everywhere.

After all what had happened was a scandal.

Oliver looked at the cameras and flinched. Tommy deserved a better funeral.

**OooooooooO**

Diggle drove Oliver and Laurel home. She would stay in the Queen mansion for the night. She was that shaken up. Well Tommy died saving her….

Oliver escorted Laurel to his room and laid her on the bed.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

"No, I will never be ok." She said crying.

"Tommy is dead!"

Oliver didn't know what to say. But then it hit him.

"You will be ok. I am." He said simply.

Laurel looked at him confused.

"In the island. I saw terrible things. Things you couldn't imagine. But there was one thing that almost made me lost my faith in the world. But I pulled through" he said. Laurel could hear the pain in his voice. She was clinging into his every word. He didn't talk about the island. Never did.

Oliver smiled at her. Laurel didn't want to ask him to tell anything. But Oliver felt like it was finally time…

"I wasn't there alone. It was complicated. But good people died. Bad people escaped and lived. But I saw all of them scared and in pain at some point. The island scared everyone. Everyone except for one man. "

Laurel saw Oliver flinch. He smiled a bit.

"There was a child with me at some point." He said simply.

Laurel gasped. "A child? What was he doing at that place?"

"He was a mere boy of 15, but his eyes were soldier's eyes. The way he behaved, Laurel. He was a machine. For a while I didn't want to live in a world that could turn a child into that."

Laurel looked at Oliver and smiled.

"But you got over it?" She asked.

"I'm alright." Oliver answered in whisper.

He threw his arms around Laurel.

She fell a sleep in seconds.

Oliver on the other hand found his thoughts returning to certain boy he met in Lian Yu. Alex Rider his name was.

**OoooooooO**

_Oliver Queen woke up in a dusty cave. The first thing he did, the thing he did every morning was to draw a line on the wall with a piece of coal he had. 1000 days. He had been trapped in Lian Yu for almost 4 years._

_"Sleep well?" Shado said stepping in. _

_"Not really." Oliver answered honestly. _

_" Slade went out to hunt. But we are low on AMO. Soon we will have to do that." She continued. _

_"I need to train more with moving targets?" Oliver asked._

_She smiled and nodded._

_They stepped outside. It was a beautiful day. Well as beautiful as it could get in the island of hell. 4 years of quiet life of recluses. No one had come after what had happened. Even though Slade had been convinced that some one from Australia would have to come to look for him. No one ever did._

_Shado had been more worried about the people that kidnapped her. She said that they wouldn't likely to give up. _

_They went by the shore. Shado held a target made of wood. She would walk with it and Oliver would try to hid it. It was dangerous but Oliver hit it every time. Shado smiled. Her apprentice was becoming rather good._

_" I caught a rabbit!" Slade shouted happily. They knew there were rabbits on the island, but they were fast and hard to catch. Rabbit meat was delicious. _

_Oliver smiled and shouted "Wooohoo!" _

_Shado joined in the cheer._

_Then Slade's eyes narrowed. "What is that?" He said pointing to the horizon._

_There was a clear dot, moving rapidly towards the island. _

_As it came closer they could see a piece of sail._

_"No ship could move that fast." Oliver pointed out._

_"It's a bloody windsurfer!" Slade shouted as the dot came even closer then crashed to the shore about 200 meters form them._

**Three guesses to who's our mysterious wind surfer :D **

**Should I continue? Reviews are appreciated ! **

**As you can see the story will proceed as Arrow does : two simultaneous story lines, the now and the island :P**

**If I do continue I want to do that but I'm scared It'll get too confusing. Opinions? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows :) **

Alex Rider returned from school. The house was empty. Sabina and her parents had gone out shopping. It was Alex's 16th birthday. They wanted everything to be perfect. Alex threw his backpack on the floor and sat on the couch.

For almost a year his life had been perfect. Quiet and normal.

He went to school with Sabina, and lived in a big nice house in California with a family that loved him. He was truly happy.

But always on guard. Every second of every day he thought about loosing them. He was so afraid of it. He knew he couldn't bare another loss.

He was forever scarred by the things he had seen and the things he had done.

He took the remote and put the tv on. The news were on, boring as shit, he thought and was about to change channel when he saw a familiar face.

"A Starling city resident, multi billionaire and terrorist Malcom Merlyn was buried today along with his son. They both died tragically in an earthquake which Mr. Merlyn himself allegedly caused. The ceremony was quiet and only the Queen family attended. The current CEO of Queen consolidated Moira Queen is still on custody for being suspected as Merlyn's partner. Oliver Queen, seen in the video, is believed to be taking over the company."

Alex looked at Oliver Queen. He was wearing a tuxedo and flinched at the sight of the camera. It was national news.

Alex cursed out loud. Oliver Queen was a marked man, just like Alex was. Alex remembered a conversation they had had once:

_"When you get out of here you need to be reasonable." Alex had said._

_"What do you mean?" _

_"No getting into stuff people in my world monitor. You can't be connected to violent crimes, thefts, deaths anything that catches their attention. If you want to live if you want your family to live. You need to avoid them with all costs" Alex had answered._

_Oliver had looked at him questioning._

_"Who is them?"_

_Alex had answered with one word._

_"Scorpia" _

Alex continued cursing. Oliver was attending a Scorpia Board Members * funeral on national tv. Alex also knew that Oliver had pissed off some powerful people in Lian Yu. People that would be watching the funeral and recognizing his face... He would end up dead soon..

Then again Alex had heard what was going on in Starling city..

Some masked bow-lunatic was clearing the streets of criminals. And there was only one man Alex knew who was that skilled with a bow…. Oliver would be able to take care of himself. But Alex had to warn him. Do something. He owed the man an apology….

**OoooO**

_Slade, Oliver and Shado ran to the crashed windsurfer. _

_His surfboard was scattered broken across the shore._

_They found the person who had been using it laying on the sand, not breathing._

_"It's a kid!" Oliver shouted._

_"We need to give him CPR." Shado said._

_"It's a freaking kid!" Oliver repeated._

_Slade was simply staring at the blond haired unconscious teenager. Who was he? How did he get there?_

_Finally Oliver kneeled down besides the boy and started giving him the CPR he desperately needed._

_After a while the boy coughed and water came out of his mouth _

_He opened his eyes and started blabbering. "Stupid bloody wind, I should have started slowing down meters before, why do I always forget…." He said with a clear british accent._

_Slade coughed to get the kid's attention._

_The boy lifted his gaze and looked up at the three adults standing over him in circle._

_His eyes stopped at Slade._

_"Slade Wilson?" The boy asked._

_Slade looked confused, surprised and skeptical at the same time. He nodded at his name._

_"Wha- Who- What are you doing here? Who are you?" He managed to say finally. Oliver looked at Slade. He had never seen him stutter._

_The boy smirked._

_"Good. Nice to meet you. I'm Alex Rider and I was hired to rescue you." The boy said. _

__**I hope you like it and I hope the double story line thing isn't confusing :D**

**REVIEWS are appreciated ! ^_^ **

*** **Since Malcom was pretty much into the Scorpia kind of criminal word, I can imagine him clearing his way up to the board. Plus where would he have trained archery if not in Malagosto? ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Huge thank you for the positive feedback ! :) **

Alex Rider left his home within hours of seeing the news. He googled train schedules and stepped in one going to Starling City. In there he started googling the Queen Consolidated. Oliver was a celebrity and a very wanted one at the moment. It wouldn't be that easy getting to him. And Alex knew the man wouldn't be happy seeing him...

Alex had sat on the train for an hour when his phone rang.

"Hey Sab." He answered trying to figure out how to explain where he was and what he was about to do…

"Alex." She said happily. "So listen, mom and dad bought you a huge cake. It's custom made and has 3 layers, you're going to love it! I'm at the Italian culinary shop and I need you to tell me the name of the drink you love. The party is going to be awesome !"

Alex bit his lip.

"Sab…I kind of have something to do…" Alex said awkwardly.

"What do you mean?"

"I may not be in the house when you get there."

"You what?" Sabina shouted. "It's your birthday! You have been waiting for this for months. You said you wanted a nice normal birthday with a party. You wouldn't just run away except for…" She cut of.

"So who's gonna destroy the world this time? For who are you risking your neck?" She said simply and Alex could tell she was annoyed as hell.

"Sabina it's not that simple. I need to do this. It's a loose end and I need to fix it." Alex said in defense.

""That was the same excuse you used when you broke into that GPS company a while ago! You did a crime you had a gun! You can't do that anymore!" She shouted.

"It wasn't some GPS company it was called Sea Navigation Industries and all I did was to make them shut down the navigation system of the ships sailing in North China sea! I saved a man by doing that." Alex was shouting at her.

"You still broke in and threatened them with a gun. Do you remember how much trouble we had bailing you out and assuring the police that you were a normal teenager? You can't go out pulling stunts like that anymore." She pleaded.

Alex was dead silent for a while.

"I'm going to do this." he said bluntly in a serious voice, then he hang up.

**OOOooooooOOO**

_"You what?" Oliver said looking at the nearly crashed boy._

_"I was hired by the ASIS to get to the North China sea and drag their agents Bill Wintergreen and Slade Wilson back in, if they were alive and just secure the area. They had been waiting around for 3 years to send a team and they wanted the best to do the job." The boy said with a smirk._

_"So where's the team?" Slade asked._

_"I'm all that's left." Alex answered._

_"Slade looked at him questioning._

_"Apparently we weren't the only ones interested in these islands. We were circling around in a helicopter, when I saw a missile coming to us from a nearby island. I managed to jump out before it hit us. Everyone else died. I got to the island believing that I would find you there, but all I found were some conspiracy nutters who wanted to destroys China's economy or something. Said it failed the first time and they were here to try again. So I blew up the island and continued searching the nearby islands. Honestly this one is the last I was going to check before returning." The boy said looking at them as if he had just explained all and everything was supposed to be crystal clear. But Shado, Slade and Oliver only had more questions._

_"How did you manage to just jump out of a helicopter? What do you mean you blew up the island? And honestly who the fuck are you?" Slade said annoyed._

_"Ho-how old are you?" Oliver added stuttering._

_The two of them looked at Shado who didn't pose the boy any questions._

_"he did just windsurf here." She said simply. "I believe his story." _

_Alex sighed, obviously they weren't going to just trust a teenager. Nobody ever did. Stupid Ethan Brooke who had offered him the job. Then again Alex was getting payed this time. He had been searching for a summer job, but couldn't find anything. Then the ASIS leader had called him saying. "It has came to our notice you might be looking for work." Alex hadn't even asked the man where he got his info. Alex had been searching for a job on his computer. World Intelligence Agencies must be monitoring him the whole time. Ethan Brooke had explained the job they had to offer. Starting with his salary, which included six zeros. And a mention that he'd got a team to lead in this mission. After Considering it for a while, finally agreeing out of boredom and lying to Jack about going to the Pleasures Alex had finally accepted. _

_And then when he and his reluctant, but capable team had gotten to North China sea every one of them except Alex had managed to got themselves killed. _

_Alex sighed, Honestly, every one should ALWAYS wear a parachute when in an aircraft._

_Alex cursed Ethan Brooke in his mind. It had been supposed to take only a week for the team to search the islands. Alex had been doing it alone for 3 weeks now. _

_Alex looked at the three adults in front of him. He did need their trust so he started explaining. _

_"I was wearing a parachute, so I just jumped out, swam to the island form where I thought the missile came, lurked around for a while to find out what their plans where, then carried a small bomb next to some canisters of gasoline and swam away. My name is Alex RIder, though I already told you that." Alex said obviously annoyed. "I'm a spy and I'm 14. But I'll be 15 in a few months." he added. _

_All the adults looked confused._

_"What do you think?" Oliver asked Slade as if Alex weren't there._

_"Like Shado said, he did just windsurf here out of nowhere. He just might be telling the truth." Slade answered watching the teenager._

_"Thank you for your kind words." Alex said sarcastically._

**OOOoooooOOO**

Oliver woke up. Laurel was still asleep in his arms. He carefully slipped out, got dressed and decided to go to Verdant. It was all over now. He had done what his father wanted him to. He smiled as he drove to his club. Now he could start living a normal life again, but first he would need to get rid of the evidence…

Oliver walked to the basement

Diggle was there, standing with arms crossed across his chest. "You are really going to quit?" He asked.

"I did what my father asked me to." Oliver answered.

"So it was always about your father. Never about something else."

"Like what?"

"A sense of justice." Diggle said. "My brother's killer is still out there. So are a lot of other killers and criminals."

"It's not my problem. I did what I intended to. Now I'm out."

**OooooooooooO**

Alex stepped out of the train to a cold rainy day in Starling City. He looked around. It was supposed to be one of the most corrupt cities in America… The streets seemed pretty empty. Well, no body would want to travel there after what happened in the Glades.

Alex looked at his phone and the map he had managed to find of the city.

It turned out Oliver Queen owned a night club. It would be the first place he would look for him.

**So I need to clear something out, as you might have guessed by the age Alex gave them, the island missions happened BEFORE Scorpia Rising, but the" nowadays part" is set after it :D**

**And writing two separate story lines in different times for me is confusing as f'ck but it feels necessary, so feel free to comment if I screw that up! XD**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_The boy finally stood up looking around. "So what is this place?" He asked and looked around the island. His eyes spotted a rucksack he had been carrying when he crashed and he picked it up._

_"Lian Yu." Slade said. "It means…"_

_"Purgatory." The teen said with a smirk and received questioning looks. "I had a brief chinese course before coming here." he added._

_Slade crossed his arms across his chest. _

_Shado finally decided she had a question after all. "What would a 15 year old be doing working for the ASIS?" She said._

_"I've been doing this for a year now. Working illegally for government agencies. I was just looking for a summer job and Ethan contacted me and offered be work." Alex said and turned his gaze to Slade. "The pay he offered was pretty good, so you two must be important. Mind if I ask where's the other one?" _

_"Bill managed to get him self killed." Slade said bluntly. " And nobody is allowed to address Mr. Brooke by his first name. Everybody knows that."_

_Alex ignored the notion and continued looking around. "So you lot been living here for what…3 years?"_

_"Yes." Oliver said awkwardly. _

_Alex looked at him. "So who are you?" _

_ "Oliver Queen, A crashed billionaire playboy." Oliver answered._

_"Sweet. And the girl?" Alex said looking at Shado. _

_"Shado Fei." Shado said._

_Slade was annoyed with the kid. He did believe the boy's story by now, but the kid was arrogant and…well a teenager. Slade didn't like teenagers._

_"Enough with the small talk. You got a way out of here or what?" He said._

_Alex looked at him. "Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I do. But please, I just crashed to the shore and have been windsurfing for hours. I need a rest." He said looking at the cave and went in, supposedly to sleep._

_The adults looked at each other. _

_"That kid is weird" Oliver said._

**OooooooooO**

Alex took a bus and arrived to the club. The whole city was still confused and broken because of the earthquake, so nobody was around. Alex broke in in bright day light using "skin cream " he had gotten from Smithers as a retirement gift. The man had given him a whole box of new "toys." before he left for the US.

Normally the club would open in a few hours, but because of the earthquake nothing really worked in the city. So Alex had plenty of time of snoop around, at least that was what he hoped.

He walked around. The club wasn't any one's passion, just like he had thought. It was clean, normally furniture basic club, with nothing special. According to the media Oliver Queen spent all his free time and money to his precious little club. Alex looked at the drink list. Nothing special there either. He smiled a bit. It was an obvious cover. And where did people with "covers "usually hide their things? It was always either the basement, attic or a secret door.

Well, he better start looking for possible attic or basement entrances..

**OoooooooO**

Diggle was cleaning up the basement from his stuff. Felicity had already dropped by and claimed all the technology to be hers and taken some of it with her already. Oliver had said that they needed a truck and had gone out to get one. Diggle kept putting things in boxes. They were really quitting. His gaze stopped on the green costume. It had been noble what they had been doing. It had felt like a calling. And after his brother had died nothing had felt like that.

He snorted remembering what he said to Oliver when he first told him about being the Vigilante. But yet somehow the man had managed to drag him into this and make him care. Diggle dashed the costume to a box furiously. After doing something like that Oliver couldn't just walk out… He'd talk to him, make him see things more clearly.

"Excuse me, hello?" A voice said behind him.

Diggle turned around alarmed. It was a teenager. Probably just got in to steal some liqueur…

"Get out now, or I'll call the police." Diggle said.

The boy's eyes searched to room. He smirked then looked at Diggle.

"I'm here to see Oliver Queen." He said simply.

Diggle hadn't been expecting that, but he wasn't that easily shaken. "He's not here. Now go or I'll have you for breaking an entering."

The boy sighed. "Look, I'm an old friend." He said spreading his arms.

Diggle sighed. What was the kid's problem? He pointed at the door and looked at the kid furiously.

First it seemed that the boy had surrendered and got out, then when he reached the door he dramatically turned saying.

"Maybe it would be easier if I said that I'm looking for the Vigilante?" He said grinning.

**Review pretty please :)**

**NOTE: there will be a longer update pause for summer, since I'll be traveling **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :) I'm back home so here's finally a new chapter. Sorry for the delay, but at least I warned this time ! :P**

_Alex had been staying with them on the island for 2 days already. He kept sleeping and eating their food and guarding his precious rucksack. Oliver and Shado seemed to be fine with it, but Slade certainly wasn't._

_Why would ASIS hire a kid to do a man's job? Maybe the kid was capable of parachuting and windsurfing but that didn't count as much. _

_Oliver was target practicing. He got better day by day, but it was obvious that soon he would beat even Shado._

_"What's up with the bow?" Alex said and made Oliver jump. The kid had a nasty habit of sneaking up on people._

_"It's quiet and effective. Also arrows are reusable." Oliver said, pulled and let go. A bull's eye, once again._

_Alex raised his eyebrows. "Impressive." Oliver smiled at him. He noticed that the boy was carrying his rucksack once again. He never left it.. It must be important._

_"So you really are just a civilian?" Alex continued._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You weren't sent here or kidnapped by anyone? Shado told me about her kidnappers. " Alex said._

_"No, I was on a trip with my father. The boat crashed, that's all. My father died. I got here." Oliver explained simply and put down the bow._

_"I'm sorry." Alex said, sounding sincere. _

_Oliver pounded if he should try find out more about the kid, since he had been avoiding all the questions._

_"How about your parents. What do you feel about you…well doing spy stuff." Oliver said hesitantly._

_"They're dead." The boy answered simply._

_"I'm sorry too." Oliver said._

_"Don't be, it was ages ago." _

_Slade was cooking rabbit meat on a fire when the rest of them arrived. Oliver looked rather proud looking at the meat. He had hunted it down with his bow._

_Alex sat down and reached for a piece of meat taking a bite. Shado and Oliver looked at him from the corner of their eye._

_He had talked to them a bit during the last few days, but not much. Pretty much all they knew was that Alex was British and an orphan._

_ With an annoyed sigh Slade took his piece of meat._

_"You could start doing your part, you know." He said._

_"What ?" The kid answered._

_"it's already obvious that you're staying here. You are as helpless as us, so cut the crap and start helping."_

_Oliver and Shado eyed the situation chewing their pieces of meat._

_To their surprise the boy laughed. "I'm sorry but I'm not trusting you with my plans. You still haven't told me how your partner got killed or what happened here." The boy said. _

_"You haven't asked. " Slade answered._

_"Well, I'm asking now." The teenager said spreading his hands expressively._

_Slade's eye twitched and Oliver could see the vein on his temple._

_In a second he was standing and holding the boy by the collar. "You little brat..you think you can…"_

_He was cut short as Alex rapidly twitched Slade's arm backwards, elbowed him on his chest and knocked him on the ground._

_Oliver's eyes widened in surprise and slight horror, but Shado was already up in a combat stand. _

_"We have clearly underestimated you." She said. _

_"I don't want any trouble. "Alex said. "He came at me." _

_Slade groaned from the ground. "You're not as useless as you look." He said simply holding his stomach. _

_Oliver looked at the situation more horrified. He had to do something before they were in each other's throats.._

_" Bill died. We killed him." Oliver said fast. _

_Slade looked at him disappointed_

_"Explain." Alex said simply._

_"The same people you saw in that other island you talked about were here first, about 4 years ago. Bill had joined them. We stopped their plans and he got killed in the process." Oliver said._

_Alex smiled a bit. "Thank you, that's all I needed to know." _

_To everyone's surprise he offered a hand to Slade, who was still lying on the ground. Slade took it._

_"You gonna explain to us your way out and why you have been keeping it a secret?" Slade asked._

_Alex bit his lip. "Yes."_

_Everyone looked at him questioning. _

_"I have a way out. But not for all of you." he said_

**OooooOOO**

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Diggle said fast. Too fast, he hadn't been expecting that at all.

The boy grinned more. "Come on, cut it out. Oliver "Bloody obvious" Queen is the hood guy that has been killing criminals for the past months." He looked around and his eyes found the suit Diggle had just managed to dash.

"And it's pretty clear that you are in on it Mr…?" Alex continued.

"None of your business. "Diggle said. He didn't know how to treat the boy, if he hadn't been a kid he would be tied to a chair by now. But it was a boy ! How did he know these things?

The basement door opened.

"Diggle I got the van outside, start loading it." Oliver Queen said coming down the stairs

"Oliver there's a weird teenager asking weird questions." Diggle shouted to him.

Oliver Queen stepped in the room. Whatever reaction Diggle had been waiting for he didn't get it.

Pure hatred and fury flashed in Oliver's eyes, he ran to the boy and pinned him against the wall.

"Alex Rider. " He spit out.

"Hello Oliver" Alex managed to say even thought his throat was being pinned by Oliver's arm.

"How have you been?"

**A cliffhanger in both story lines kind of, I'm sorry! xD I do take requests so please let me know what you want to read :) reviews are also welcome ! I hope you're still liking the story ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"What_ do you mean not for all of us?" Slade asked._

_"You can take some of us out, but some of us need to stay?" Shado asked confused._

_Alex sighed. "One of you would need to stay. I was sent here to save two lost ASIS agents. I have the means to return with two people in case I was left alone, which happened. Well, we obviously had a helicopter and a whole team, but they are in the bottom of the ocean."_

_For the first time Slade looked at the teenagers precious little rucksack realizing what it was. A way out. He obviously pounded his options. He knew Shado and Oliver. He had spent 4 years of his life with them. He would sacrifice one teenager to save them and himself._

_Suddenly Alex's eyes narrowed and he took a step back from the rest of them. He held tightly to his rucksack._

_"I'm the only one who knows how to use whatever it is I have here." He said showing his rucksack. _

_"And I'm not staying here." He said clearly with coldness and anger in his voice. Everyone fell silent_

_"If you try to take this from me or screw me anyway I will kill you or leave you here to rot. So you better play by MY rules and decide which one of you two stays." Alex continued pointing at Oliver and Shado. His eyes were dead serious. Those eyes had seen too much. They didn't belong to a boy, Oliver thought._

**OoooooooO**

"You left me there to rot! I trusted you!" Oliver shouted still pinning the boy to the wall. Diggle had never seen him that angry. Oliver exhaled slowly trying to calm down, but he still didn't let Alex go.

"Why are you here, Rider?" He asked finally

"Oliver, what are you doing?! It's just a teenager!" Diggle shouted at him. Alex decided he had been pinned down for a sufficient time ; He kicked Oliver with his knee and as the man lost balance he delivered a well aimed karate chop that made him lose it even more, then he kicked the man further away from him. It wasn't meant to hurt. Just to get himself free so they could talk.

Diggle's eyes flashed with betrayal. What was going on?

"As you can see this isn't "just a teenager." Oliver said.

**OoooooooO**

_Oliver woke up at night. He couldn't sleep. That was silly, sleep was important to survival, he could always sleep._

_He stepped out side of the cave. There he found Alex. Just sitting there on a rock and looking at the night sky. Oliver looked up. It was beautiful, filled with stars._

_Alex turned and smiled a bit. Oliver returned the smile and sat next to them._

_"Must have been horrible being here for so long. Having no idea how's your family…." Alex said still looking up._

_Oliver didn't know what to say. He was still mad at the teenager for not telling them he had means to take two of them out. He felt betrayed, he had almost liked the boy._

_"You were watching us. To decide who of us to leave behind." Oliver said instead of answering and looked up as well._

_Alex turned his gaze to him. The boy was truly sorry for his actions. _

_"It's what I do. It's what keeps me alive." He said._

_Oliver laughed bitterly. Then looked back to the sky. People looking at the nigh sky like that have only one reason for it…._

_"Who do you miss?" Oliver asked Alex. This time the boy's look was skeptical, angered even. But it softened soon._

_"Jack. My house keeper slash babysitter slash sister. She's the only thing I have left. Sabina my almost girlfriend. Tom my best mate." Alex said softly. Oliver realized telling that was difficult for the boy. He was putting his guard down._

_"I need to make it back for them. I promised not to get involved in this shit again." _

_"Then why did you?" Oliver asked._

_"The money." Alex said fast. He knew it to be a lie as soon as it parted his lips._

_By the raise of an eyebrow Oliver gave him, so did he. _

_"I need to sleep." The boy said quickly, stood up and left._

_The truth was Alex wanted this, he needed it. He loved the adrenaline rush, the excitement. And seeing that island blow up, knowing he had caused it. An year a go he would have been horrified. He had changed a lot. To worse._

**OoooooO**

"Shall I repeat my question Alex, why are you here?" Oliver continued.

"To save your ass." The teenager said, rubbing his neck that was a bit red from Oliver's sure grip.

Oliver laughed. "Like you did last time? Be honest, did you kill them? Shado and Slade. I searched for them after I came back, couldn't find anything."

"That's because they are laying low, they are professional and wise! Or they have been killed, but not by me. I've retired." Alex said.

"Who…who's he?" Diggle stuttered pointing at Alex.

"A British teenage spy who I met on Lian Yu. He's also a former member of an organization that worked on Lian Yu called Scorpia. How come you never mentioned that to us?" Oliver said.

Alex sighed…Of course Oliver would have looked into his background when he got home. But Alex was surprised he had found even that out..

"Because it wasn't important…?" Alex tried hesitantly.

Oliver looked at him murderously.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to warn you. Don't you remember a thing I said to you? You were on national news on Malcom Merlyn's funeral. Everyone has seen you. _They _have seen you and from what you told me they would remember you." Alex explained.

"Nice try kid. I heard that Scorpia is out of business." Oliver answered. Diggle was trying to follow the conversation, but was failing badly and it showed on his face.

Alex chuckled. "That's right. Thanks to me. But Scorpia is all about money. They were paid by someone else. And that someone else is still out there." Alex said.

**Reviews are much appreciated ! ^_^ **

**I'm thinking about bringing Slade or Shado to the "now" part of the story, But I'd like opinions first :) !**


End file.
